rpggenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Max-Tex
Max-Tex (16 BBY-70 ABY) is a bounty hunter character on RPG-System 'Prologue: A Father Slain' A dark, dusty night. Lights out. In the other room, his father, Ran-Tex, sleeps. "Maxy?" His sister calls. "huh? What is it?" Max lazily responds. "I can't sleep, I keep hearing things." "Can't you sleep with mom n' dad?" He covers his head with his pillow. "I can't, I feel safer with you." "....ok, fine..." He scoots over for his little sister to climb in bed. She quickly covers herself up, he helps tuck her in. "So what've you been hearing?" He asks. "humming sounds...and I sometimes see a bright light, over the hills...it's red" She says a little reluctantly. "Probably Tuskens camping at the edge of town, you know how they are." As he begins to sleep, a shadow looms overhead. Az tries to sleep, but then looks up to see a dark figure. A hand comes up and to his unseen face, motioning her to stay quiet...then his eyes glow yellow...a yellow she will never, ever, forget... "Max!" She whispers. "Max! Wake up!" He groans. "I hear the humming noise, it's loud! I see a light coming from their room!" He gets up, tired and weak, but to a scream...his mother... The hum makes a sharp loud noise, he then hears his father scream "NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Max grabs Az by the wrist, yelling "They're in trouble!". Ran finds his pistol and opens fire on the dark one. A zip and zap are heard, but not the thud of a dead body. Ran then jumps out of the window, luring the dark one towards him. All the while, Alice-Tex screams and screams. The dark one has friends...They grab Ran as he's concentrated. "No! Let go of me! Who are you?! ALICE!!" Alice snaps back to reality. She bolts for Max's room. "Kids!" She cries. "Please, get ready, we have to leave!" Outside, a man speaks to Ran. He has a Coruscanti accent. Unfortunately what they say is mumbled by the thick Tatooian walls of the house. As Max and Az run for it, Max remembers something: His father's jacket. He puts it on, though loose, and quickly dashes for it. As they run for their family speeder, Az looks back at the house. It suddenly bursts into flames, a smell of gel goes into the air. Then a loud shot from a blaster. A tear runs down her eye, Max tries to get her away. Alice starts up the engines to their speeder and speed away, only to be blasted by one of the dark men. Max and Az survived, bruised. Alice, however, wasn't as lucky. She suffered a blow to the head, knocking her out. The siblings quickly run into the desert and look back at their burning home, and at their trapped mother. "What are we gonna do?" Az says through a lumped throat and wet eyes. "I don't know..." Max says, dumbfound and frightened. "I don't....know...." The story begins here.... 'Chapter 1:The Armor in the Desert' Max was just another of those recruits, recruits that tend to think for themselves while wrapped up in their sleek white battle armor. He served aboard the Death Star II as the Empire slowly teetered it's power. While on patrol on the Forest Moon the battle station orbited, he and his partner were caught off-guard by a squad of Rebel commandos. A rather large wookiee was with them. Under orders, Max hopped on his speederbike and tried to escape. The wookiee, however, found his mark and blasted him off the bike. Max was knocked out for several hours. When he woke up, a large bang knocked the senses out of him. In orbit, the Death Star II was destroyed. Amazed, he didn't know what to do now. He wandered the Endor forest until he found what was left of the planet-based shield generator. Finding a shuttle nearby, he took off for an unknown course, which landed him on Hoth. After crash landing, he had to traverse the cold and harsh winter night. Unknowingly stumbling upon a shelter outpost, the cold got to him. It wasn't until a young man about his own age noticed him. The boy took him in and nursed him, even though Max was obviously Imperial and still wore his Scout Trooper armor. The boy revealed himself as "Hydro Merano". He helps Max to Coruscant, only to find that it is torn in strife by the recent death of the Emperor. With no other option, Max heads for Tatooine, where he solemnly carries out a last personal order. He would flee from his Imperial past and settle down on Tatooine where he stayed for years. He was a young recruit, only 19 when he was drafted into service and 20 when came out. He went back to what he used to do best, before the service. Bounty hunting. Unfortunately, he came back to a galaxy no longer in such desperate need for hunters. As a result, he becomes a cop with the Bestine Police Department based on Tatooine's capitol. After a seemingly long time of duty, he came across a strange ship half buried in the Jundland Wastes. He inspected quickly, knowing that company could arrive any minute. What Max found was extraordinary: A full living set of Mandalorian Armor....one of the last full sets in the galaxy. It was pretty banged up, sleek black, crimson red, and a dark grey, the helmet was black with red trim, it's computer systems dating over 20 years and a notably popular Z-6 Mitrinoman jetpack which is now mass produced. Many stories speculate him immediately returning to his home in Bestine where he hid out in his home, modifying the armor to it's extent and as a final touch he embelished a dreaded white skull on the back...not the Mandalorian Logo but a family heirloom of a distant past. He bought (or rather, was given) one of a new line of ships that came out after over 30 years of non-service (since an unidentifiable bounty hunter destroyed the prototypes in a maximum security prison almost 30 years ago...who he was and I'll give you a cookie): KSE-FireSprays, like that of the legendary Boba Fett. Not long after, he returned once again to the bounty hunting spotlight,, no longer wanting to just protect the people of his fair city from threats, when everytime he eliminated somebody, 5 more criminals took his/her place.....9 years later his story would take new heights.... 'The Unspoken Mentor' "Stop thinking like a Warrior...Start thinking like a Hunter." ~Kirureru Jide Max never spoke, publicly, about the one man who trained him to become the most successful bounty hunter in the galaxy. His name was Kirureru Jide, who was second only to Boba Fett. Suffering from age and tired out from his many years dedicated to the hunt, Jide needed a successor. Cassius Foul, a self-proclaimed hunter, didn't live up to Jide's expectations. One day, Max was discovered. Having fought against Dante Lockhart and barely surviving, having losing an arm, Max was taken under Jide's wing. For years, many people thought that Max had trained himself in the art of the hunt. It is now known, that the real master was none other than Jide...Max would return the favor many years after Jide's death by training another man: CrossBlade Chapter 2: The Nemesis He discovered a dark-shrouded planet not too long ago...very dark....it was a refuge for new Sith Apprentices, who are now becoming more powerful by the months. One of the students there is a fallen Jedi called Blane Gritz, who is sometime's Max's top employer unless things go awry. The temple, as said in lore, was being built by the very mountains that surround it. It is finally completed, and stands as a symbol of hate against the Jedi. Luckly, Max is good allies with everybody, the Jedi slightly oppose him and underground criminals straight out hate him...the Sith are a different story...coming back after a month or 2, he found the temple completed and fully operational, including a small judicial system at the entrance and creepy rooms...including a hidden maze dedicated to torture of young Jedi and special burials for past Sith Lords...as a part-time archeologist, he spends most of his time traveling to places like this, and the known galaxy, discovering ancient planets, ruins, and the such and exploring them to the fullest.....unfortunately Blane could no longer tolerate Max and what seemed like a simple killing mission became one of the most long obsessed hunts in the galaxy since Vader searching for Luke...Blane still hasn't gotten to him. Long times have past, and he just seems to be getting wiser and wiser...Becoming loyal to the Jedi cause and the Republic, sort of, he cast his Imperial shackles totally off when he fought and defeated Blane Gritz atop the ancient, dreaded Dark Jedi castle on Vjun...but now he has to face his brother...the brother failed, but his fate won't rest on Max's hands, it will be Blane's. Chapter 3: The Ally While out to ensure punishment to those he hunts, he met a Mandalorian/Bounty Hunter that he ended up befriending and the alliance hit it's peak when Jota rescued Max from Blane's wrath after his resurrection...the Mando known as Jota or Mich was pretty charasmatic when they first met, they became quick allies and had a harsh mutual relationship with anyone else...Sadly, Jota wouldn't survive long due to heart condition he developed, he would die 4 months later and soon after Dex Rapzors, another of Max's closest allies would fall....almost as if everyone he knows about are just dying around him...in reality Dex was killed by a man called Artix Veleroth who blindly accused Dex and all his allies with being in league with a madman named Raiden. It wasn't until Max told him the truth that Artix now wishes he can turn back the clock...they remained steady allies. Chapter 4: The Big Fat PayDay After he defeated Raiden, he took a new bounty on somebody who would become one of his greatest enemies: Vincent Dragonheart, a killer wanted by the Federal Republic for his love of death. What he didn't expect was Vince's luck and resources, always escaping Max at every turn. On several occasions they made temporary alliances, but Vince is after all only an acquisition. Eventually Max would quit the job and his sister would take over. However it doesn't make up for their extreme dislikes of each other. Whenever they both appear in the same spot, chances are that spot will be torn in pieces. Chapter 5: The Family Sooner or later, he would find another relative of his, which was pretty rare considering the fact that most of his family is dead. By his knowledge, only he, his mother, and his sister were the only ones alive. In truth, there was a 4th: Rotan-Tex, one of the cousins who managed to live his own career and accepting his Mandalorian heritage. Although Max is pressured to join the Mandalorian cause alongside his sister and cousin, he refuses doing so, they would present a bigger target for all their enemies when together. The last thing Max wants is to be nothing but alone in the galaxy...unfortunately, Rotan was murdered. Chapter 6: The Infamy After completing large strings of bounties for both the criminal underworld and the Federal Republic, and having a wealthy amount of credits in the bank, Max was named the most notorious bounty hunter in the galaxy. Not since Boba Fett or Kirureru Jide has a bounty hunter reached such infamy as Max. Max is almost in constant danger being a bounty hunter and has barely survived numerous near-death experiences at the hands of Sith Lords, bizarre creatures, shrewd smugglers, petty theives, ruthless thugs, and rival hunters giving him thought on if he should continue his profession of choice..........only time, and a lot of money, can certainly tell..... =See Also= *Clan Tex =Trivia= *Being his first character, MaxPayne21 used his Star Wars Galaxies character name (Max-Tex Payne) and incorporated it into the character. The Tex name was inspired by the black-armored female, Tex, in the Red vs. Blue series.